Tyrannosaurus
Tyrannosaurus is a 5 star carnivore. Its skin is based on its appearance in Jurassic Park III. It is the third-largest carnivore in the game at 37 to 40 feet long (43 feet in-game), and the only large carnivore from the Late Cretaceous. It also has the most powerful bite of all dinosaurs with evidence supporting a bite force of 12,800 lbs (5805.9823 kg), making it one of the most powerful carnivores that ever walked the earth and with current up to date information Tyrannosaurus weighs 7 to over 9 tons, making it the most heavy out of the theropod dinosaurs. Behavior Tyrannosaurus rex is feared by all of the herbivores and small carnivores in the game. However, it does not scare the Spinosaurus. Spinosaurus can use its superior size to intimidate its rival, and if that fails, Spinosaurus can eliminate the predator with a Jurassic Park 3-style snap to the neck. Tyrannosaurus can kill the Spinosaurus by reaching up to the Spinosaurus' '' neck and crushing it with its powerful jaws, then throwing it to the ground. As well as ''Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus can also fight with Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, and Stegosaurus. Interestingly, all four of these dinosaurs are commonly shown to be rivals of T. rex in popular culture, although only Triceratops and Ankylosaurus existed at the same time period and continent as T. rex, making both of them also natural rivals of this famous predator. Tyrannosaurs can also easily bring down most other dinosaurs besides these four with little or no fighting involved. Hints & Tips Being easily the most famous dinosaur of all, it is natural that you would want to include one on your safari tour. Unfortunately, like the other large carnivores, T. rex is very temperamental towards Land Cruisers and will target them on sight. If you still wish to build a safari through a T. rex enclosure, having the tyrannosaur fight with another large carnivore should satisfy the creature's rage, and it will no longer wish to destroy the vehicles in its habitat, although this is only a temporary solution and won't prevent any Land Cruiser attacks in the future, but you can be a bit more wise and put a row of beacons on one side of the enclosure as this will make the T. rex leave that side, leaving a safe area for Land Cruisers to drive through. Another idea to include a T. rex in a Land Cruiser safari is to modify the car's ability to go up hills and make a tall steep road above the T. rex. Like all large carnivores, T. rex will become enraged if it isn't allowed to hunt. Therefore live prey such as Edmontosaurus should be added to the enclosure occasionally in addition to livestock. T. rex have occasionally been known to pack together for a short period of time, but it is a rare occurrence, and keeping more than one will most likely result in duels over territory. Like all dinosaurs, T. rex can be moved to certain spots in Site B by using the helicopter's muster tool herds dinosaurs and can be used to keep sick dinosaurs on one side of the island meaning you can save your herbivores if it's on a rampage. Although in the first movie, Velociraptor''s attacked the ''T. rex, in the game, they will always flee from it (which seems more realistic). Only when a Velociraptor is enraged, it will rarelyattack a T. rex, but only when it is asleep. Usually if a rampaging Velociraptor ''finds a T. rex, it will simply become scared and run away. A ''T. rex can hunt sheep and cattle, but to make it really happy, it can hunt down Edmontosaurus, Parasaurolophus, or Corythosaurus or have a fight over territory with the other large carnivores. ''T. rex ''is the only large carnivore to have different attack animations from the other large carnivores, instead of swiping its head downwards in a right to left motion like an axe when it bites, it will lower its head and bite, instead of biting sideways, it will lean its head back and bite forwards. And instead of lowering its head and swinging it upwards, It will quickly do a small nod like motion Gallery T.rex Goat Further Reading Category:Five Star Attractions Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Category:Carnivores